CPPS
Club Penguin Private Servers (commonly abbreviated and known as a CPPS) is an online multiplayer game that is not part of Club Penguin, but it uses .swf files from Club Penguin, a database, and programming code in order to create an environment similar to Club Penguin. History *The first Club Penguin Private Server was authored by Alex (iRath96/iCrack) who created iCPv1, the first ever Club Penguin Private Server. The main members of it were iRath, Lofhy, Paul, Jamie, Andy, Stanley, Myles and Bane (Patrick). It was accessible through a modified version of Penguin Storm. *Eventually, iCPv1 succeeded by the public "iCPv2". This server was extremely unstable, as it was hosted on Lofhy's personal computer, and was only available about 12 hours a day. *After Lofhy closed iCPv2, ex-IATW member Charles joined the team and wrote "iCPv3". Meanwhile, Alex started working on "iCPro", and Jamie on the "Penguin Safari" server. *iCPv3 had over 300,000 users registered when it closed. The reasoning behind this is a conspiracy, however it is now known that members of I Am the Walrus were funding iCPv3 in exchange for moderator privileges (which were abused heavily). Several members of the iCPv3 team received a Cease and Desist order from Disney. *There is still some question as to whether or not iCPv3 infringed copyright, as it ran like a trainer. *Penguin Safari launched and became popular, then closed not long after, it was ran by Jamie and Bane. The original code was completely rebased as "OpenCP". *At the same time, iCPPS was released by some of the iCPv3 team members. There is some ambiguity as to whether or not Charles was on the team, as there were a lot of similarities in server code. *Stanley released the iCPv2, iCPv3, iCPro and OpenCP server scripts to the public as a result of a vendetta against Disney. *Atlantic Penguin was the biggest and most popular CPPS, until it was closed on October 27, 2013 after increased pressure from Disney. *In April 2014, CPPS.me became the first CPPS to have one million users registered. Common features *Obtain any items. *Add coins to your account without earning them. *Wear mascots items. *Obtain custom items. *Obtain unlockable items without codes. *Swear/curse without getting banned. *Type numbers and special characters. *Access custom rooms. *Use member only features without paying for a membership. *Talk in a private chat. *Buy credits to use for special features, play on "snowball battle" servers, etc. *Use custom snowballs. *Change your penguin's username color, the "bubble" below your penguin, etc. Legal status Since private servers essentially copy copyrighted materials by Disney, there has been much controversy as to whether or not creating and hosting them is legal. Disney and Club penguin often pursue CPPSes and attempt to have them taken down with DMCA notices. Some CPPS owners claim to it not being copyrighted because most of the interface and files they use are custom. Current CPPSes *ElitePenguin (Still under construction) *OldCP *CPPS.me *FlowCPPS (Spanish) *LimitlessCP (Beta) *Oasis *MyCP *CovePenguin *uPlayEve *Slushy (Beta) Former CPPSes *AdaptCPPS *Amuse *Atlantic Penguin *Bringback2009 *Classic Penguin *Club Penguin+ *Cybium *FreePenguin *iCPPS *iCPro *iCPv1 *iCPv2 *iCPv3 *iDevelop *JayBird *Mirai *OpenCPPS *Penguin Cove *Penguin Safari *RainbowCP *ServCPPS *Upv4 *OldPenguin *ePenguin Commands Commands are specific text that start with an exclamation mark (!'''), forward slash (/'), colon (':''') or other special character, which, when said, trigger an action to modify the player's account. For example, commands are often used for obtaining clothing items and furniture. It also allows obtaining bait and unreleased items. Common commands Other commands The following section includes some extra commands. They are not common and are not available in all CPPSes. Gallery Penguincovetown.jpg|Penguin Cove recreating the Beta Test Party. Cybium Beta Party.png|Cybium's Beta Test Party Sources And References Category:Miscellaneous